Wedding Day
by Ms Boku
Summary: Bessie decided to leave Milford in charge of finding a place for their wedding but, can he find the perfect spot that Bessie will approve of in time?
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet except for Miss Busybody who was getting anxious about the wedding day. Although she was in no hurry, the longer it took for Milford to find a place to hold the wedding, she felt it wouldn't happen. She didn't pressure Milford but she was a bit on edge.

She decided to go shopping for a wedding dress and she had two people in mind to accompany her. The door bell rang and she answered the door as calmly as she could.

She opened the door to her soon to be, pink haired niece. "Hello Stephanie! Please do come in."

"Thanks Bessie. I'm glad you asked me and Laney to help you with your wedding dress."

"Oh yes. Where is the dear?"

"She's not here yet? I'll try and call her. Maybe she's running late."

* * *

Elena had managed to shower and get dressed early. She had time so, she laid back down for a quick nap, which ended up not being so quick. She had another sleepwalking episode. They tired her out when she had them. And Sportacus was just as tired because he was on night duty. He even tried staying with her a few nights to watch her but she managed to disappear without a trace. Her nightmares were quiet with maybe one or two unsettling dreams but the sleepwalking was the biggest mystery. They decided not to tell anyone about the nightmares or the sleepwalking. They wanted to make sure nothing was going to interfere with Bessie's wedding.

She felt bad but, as Sportacus said, it was out of her control. She lay sprawled on her sofa and awoke to the ringing of her phone. She reached around and found the receiver but fell on the floor as she picked it up.

"Wha!" Thunk. "Ouch. Hello?"

"Hey Laney! It's Stephanie. Bessie and I are ready to go shopping for her dress. Are you still coming?"

Elena shook her head hard to wake up. "Huh? Oh yes. Give me ten minutes. I'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and got up and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, did a few stretches, grabbed a bagel and she was out the door.

* * *

Sportacus was coaxed awake by his airship. "Sportacus. You need to wake up! It's ten o'clock."

He turned over on his back and yawned. He slowly sat up. "Thank you. I'm up."

"Sportacus. I suggest you stop staying up so late. You won't be performing at your best for rescues."

"Actually, that's why I haven't been sleeping. Elena has been sleepwalking. But she gets away from me and I don't know how. Anyway, I have to meet with the mayor so we can find a place for his wedding." He jumped out of bed, stretched, brushed his teeth and started on his morning exercises then he was off to meet the mayor.

* * *

Elena met up with Bessie and Stephanie. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't sleep well."

"Is there anything we can help with my dear?"

"No. Just a little restless. Thank you for inviting me to help you."

"Not at all, my dear. We all need a ladies day out after all."

"Bessie! Don't forget your purse." Milford ran over, and handed her her purse. It still felt strange calling her by her first name. The only reason he didn't before, was nerves. He had always loved Bessie very much. Ever since he first laid eyes on her. And he would always treat her like a queen because she deserved it.

Sportacus flipped his way to the group. "Hi everyone!"

"Hey Sportacus! What's going on?"

"The mayor and I have some things to talk about but I needed to talk to Elena before you leave."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Bessie added.

Sportacus smiled and pulled Elena aside. "Are you feeling up to this?"

She offered her best smile. "Yes. I'm fine. Besides I can't live in fear over what might happen. I'm not going to stop living my life that I've just started living."

He grinned. "Of course not. I just want to make sure you're ok."

She smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"I do have a favor to ask you. The mayor is having trouble finding a place to hold the wedding. I remember you mentioned that meadow and how beautiful it was. Would you mind if I showed it to him?"

" course not. I think it would be a wonderful place for a wedding." She have him a hug.

Bessie and Stephanie saw the look on Sportacus's face when she hugged him.

"Just how long is it going to be before these two get together?" Stephanie whispered to Bessie "If they keep going like this, I think I'll be married before they will."

"Patience is a virtue, my dear."

"For us or them?" Stephanie joked. Bessie let out a chuckle.

Elena rejoined Bessie and Stephanie and they headed out for a day of dress shopping.

Sportacus walked over to the mayor. "Oh Sportacus. I think we are running out of time. I'm afraid we won't find the perfect place."

"Mayor, I think there is a perfect spot. I haven't seen it but from what Elena said, it's the one. We should take the airship. It's a little ways away. Why don't you meet me in Lazy Grove and we'll head out."

"Airship? Oh my. This will be exciting. I'll meet you there."

* * *

The mayor marveled over the ride in the airship. It wasn't the same as flying a plane. He got a little motion sick and had to step away from the window. Sportacus landed on a back road near where he found Elena when she had her nightmare.

"There is a path through there. The spot should be just beyond those trees."

He started to walk and noticed the mayor was unusually silent. He kept looking around. "Mayor? What's wrong?"

"I-I think I've been here before. It looks very familiar." He started walking on the path. Sportacus followed. They came on the clearing and the colorful meadow and-

"The tree."

Elena was right. This was a very beautiful place. And the tree was magnificent. Sportacus stood there in awe. "Wow." He whispered. "You've been here before?"

"Oh, Sportacus. This, this is the place." He reflected. "It's where I first met Bessie."

"First met her?"

"We were coming back from a senior class trip and one of the busses broke down on the road close to where you landed. Some of the students hung out by the busses and others wandered around. I saw one of the female students walk through the path and decided to follow her for safety. I finally got courage enough to call out to her and when she turned around, it felt like my heart was coming out of my chest. So, I joined her on the walk. I was so nervous I stuttered most of the time.

Then we came upon a gorgeous meadow, this one, with the most unusual tree we had ever seen. We didn't get to stay long because the school bus horns sounded as soon as we got there. But to see her against that tree was breathtaking. It was such a long time ago, it became a distant memory. Like a faded picture. Until today."

They looked at the leaves on the tree. The tops were a glistening white and the bottoms were orange/red. It was stunning at every angle.

"Sportacus. I'm getting married..."


	2. Chapter 2 The Bride to Be

Elena, Stephanie and Bessie found a bridal shop in the next town called 'Brides To Be.' They went in and it was a lot bigger than it looked.

"Wow." Stephanie began. "It's a good thing you asked us along, Bessie."

"That is a lot of dresses."

"Yes it is. Ladies, we have a lot of work to do."

The next hour was spent picking out dresses for Bessie to try on. There was no dress that was just right. "Maybe there is no dress. Maybe I should just take the next one." Bessie was starting to worry. "What if Milford doesn't find a place to hold the wedding? What if it rains? What if-"

"Bessie! It'll be ok. It's going to be the best day!" Elena piped up. "This is the most special moment in your life. Your dress is here somewhere and we will find it. And you're going to have the best wedding."

"That's right! We are not going to settle." Stephanie agreed. "Here! I have another one."

"Me too."

Elena and Stephanie gave the dresses to Bessie. She looked at the pair. "Thank you girls." She hugged them warmly. "I'll be right out." She disappeared in the dressing room.

They continued looking through more dresses when Elena saw something glimmering out of the corner of her eye. She went over to the rack where she saw the most beautiful dress. She took it off and held it against her, looking in the mirror. The gossamer silks swirled and swayed with every movement. It draped in layers, embroidered patterns over the lace.

Bessie came out of the dressing room and Stephanie pointed to Elena who was enchanted by the dress. "I think our little girl is growing up." She whispered.

Elena was lost in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and started imagining herself wearing the dress, dancing around in a large ballroom. She smiled. A dreamy look came over her face.

"This would look exquisite on you. It's hand made, one of a kind. When is your wedding?" A salesman asked Elena.

"Hm? What? Oh, no, no, no. I'm not getting married." And she quickly put it back on the rack feeling a bit embarrassed. "Um, thank you." And she rejoined Stephanie.

"It is a pretty dress." Stephanie commented.

"Speaking of dresses what about this one?" Bessie opened the door. Both girls looked at her and shook their heads. She sighed. "I'll try the other one. Be right back."

While she was changing, Stephanie and Elena looked around for more dresses. "Hey! What about this one?" Stephanie asked.

Elena smiled. "I think that's it!"

They ran to the dressing room. "Bessie!" Stephanie hollered. "We found _the_ dress."

"Really? Well, let's see." She opened the door a crack and she pulled the dress in. "Oh, I think you're right."

They sat down on the chairs near the dressing rooms and waited for Bessie. Stephanie looked at Elena who went distant. "Laney?"

"Hm?" She perked up.

"Is there something bothering you?"

She took a deep sigh. "I don't know. I...I was looking at that dress and..." She was trying to find the right words. "I've been...well, that is..." She sighed again. "If the salesman hadn't come up to me, I probably would have...started dancing around the room with the dress and I don't know why." She leaned back against the wall confused.

Stephanie smiled. "I think you're just day dreaming. We all do it from time to time."

"Really?"

Stephanie nodded.

"What do you day dream about?"

"Well...I guess sometimes I day dream about being the best dancer in the world and making people happy."

"That's wonderful! I know you will be. So does Sportacus. He's so nice. And funny. He really looks good in blue. He still looks better without his cap. He does have a nice smile though."

"Yeah, I guess he does." She agreed. It seemed Elena wanted to talk about Sportacus all of a sudden.

"Did you ever notice that he has this little smirk when he smiles sometimes?"

"Really?"

"Yes. He's got real nice eyes too. It's a very nice shade of blue." She smiled. "Sometimes I like to say things just to surprise him so I can see his eyes. It's cute." She thought for a moment then giggled.

"What?"

"Just thinking of something funny." She raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What was I just doing? I've never done that before." She was concerned. "What's happening?"

"You were just reminiscing dear." Came Bessie's voice from the dressing room. "You should understand that the more you learn the more you're going to change. It's all very natural and nothing to worry about." She said in her motherly tone. "Now tell me, how does it look?" Bessie opened the door and they turned to see the dress. They stood up, looked at each other, then Bessie, and smiled.

"Bessie, that's the one!" Stephanie jumped.

"Do you think so?" Bessie asked.

Elena led her to a mirror. "We think so." Elena smiled.

"You really do look beautiful, Bessie."

Bessie looked in the mirror and a happy tear rolled down her cheek.

"Girls. I'm getting married."


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding bells will ring

Bessie Bertha Busybody

And

Milford Manfred Meanswell.

Request the pleasure of your company

To share in the celebration of their marriage

On Saturday the 24 of April at 2:00

At the Rainbow Meadow

And at the reception following the wedding

At the Lazy Town sports hall.

* * *

Robbie Rotten reading the wedding invitation of Bessie and the mayor. "So, those two are finally tying the knot. Interesting..." Something occurred to him. "Wait! I'm...invited? They invited me. " He sat down in his chair with a look of surprise. "Well, why wouldn't they invite an upstanding guy like myself? I do stand up. Hm."

"What, what what do I bring? What do I wear? Do I bring a gift?" He thought for a moment. "Laney will be there...and so will _Sportanerd. 'Beep beep beep beep'._ He imitated his crystal going off." He thought about what he could do. "Oh forget it!...although, my plan _could_ still work. I'll have to give that some thought." He got a pen and RSVP'd. "Off to the mailbox."

* * *

"Oh, I do love surprises Milford and you're become an expert at keeping secrets but, we have to find a wedding spot and send out invitations and-"

"That's taken care of. Now, we need to go for a little drive."

"Taken care of? Drive? Milford whatever are you talking about?"

He led her to a storage garage in town. "Eh, this is something I've been saving for a special occasion. You know how I love to tinker on my airplane. Well, this is er, well...not an airplane." He put the key in the lock, turned it and opened the doors.

Bessie's eyes opened wide in amazement. "Oh Milford! Is that a 1957 red Coche Fresco convertible? It looks like the same one that was in Johnny B. Bad's movie, 'You Drive My Heart'!"

"It is! I've been rebuilding it, for a while. I finally finished it. I wanted its first drive to be someplace special." With a spring in his step he went to the passenger side and opened the door for Bessie.

"Oh, Milford. This is so romantic." She smiled getting into the drivers seat.

He went to the drivers side and reached in his pocket for the car key. "Hm?" He checked the other. "Eh." Then he felt around in all his pockets. "Oh my. Er, it seems our ride will have to wait untill I find the car keys." He gave a weak smile.

"Milford, why don't you get in the car anyway." A sly smile came across her face.

"Well, alright." He opened the door and sat down. "But if we can't drive then what will we do?"

She leaned in to kiss him and missed because he leaned forward towards the steering wheel. "Ooh! The keys! They were in the car all along. Silly me. Now I can show you my other surprise." He turned the key and the motor revved.

"Oh, Milford." She shook her head grinning at him.

He put the car in gear and they drove off.

* * *

The car ran like a dream and Bessie was very impressed. "I'm seeing a whole different side to you Milford. I didn't know you could be _this_ romantic."

"Well, what can I say? I am down with the romance."

"Down with the romance?"

"I still can't pull that off, can I?"

"No dear. But you're sweet for trying. This road looks vaguely familiar."

"That's what I thought when I first saw it too." He pulled over and parked the car. He went to the other side and opened the door for Bessie and held out his hand to help her out of the car.

"You dear sweet man." She smiled.

He held her hand as they walked the path between the trees.

"Wait a second. I remember walking through here." She gasped. "It was high school! We took our first walk through here. Oh Milford! How did you even find this place again?"

"Eh, where love is concerned, anything is possible." They came out to the clearing.

"It's just as I remembered it." She turned to her future husband. "This is going to be the most perfect wedding. You know, we didn't get to stay very long all those years ago. Why don't we stay here for a while?"

"Anything for you Miss-Bessie."

"You know, Milford," she put her arms around him. "You are the best man!" She kissed his lips. His eyes widened.

He pulled back for a moment. "Well actually, Sportacus is the best man." He joked.

"Oh Milford." She chuckled.

* * *

The next day, everyone was helping out with the wedding arrangements. The kids, Bessie and Milford worked on turning the sports hall into the reception area and Sportacus, Elena and Betty Busybody worked on setting up the meadow for the wedding. Sportacus landed the airship and unloaded the chairs while Betty informed Elena where to put them. She turned and looked at Sportacus as he unloaded the lattice archway.

She watched his every movement. Every curve as he bent, knelt or lifted. She shook her head, surprised, and turned around when she realized what she was doing. What _was_ she doing? Maybe there was something different about him. Maybe his suit was a different shade? That had to be it. She decided to push it out of her mind and concentrate on work.

"How I've longed for this day. My little sister, getting married. You know he was at her side since they first met. Not like they are today but there weren't many times she was around that he wasn't. I always had a feeling they would end up together. I just didn't think it was going to take this long. Hm, let's line up the chairs in an arc on either side." She ordered. "Sportacus, dear, why don't you bring that lattice over here by the tree?"

"I'll be right there Miss Busybody." He picked it up and brought it over as instructed.

"Let's see...how about over here?" Sportacus picked it up and moved it. She stood for a moment with a tilted head. "Hm, no." She moved to another side. "How about here?" Sportacus moved it again and waited. Betty took a step back and looked.

Elena watched her figure out where she she wanted it realizing that the chairs were going to have to be moved again so, she sat and waited. After about twenty minuets of moving the lattice back and fourth she finally settled on a spot.

"Perfect! Now I'll decorate the lattice and you arrange the chairs and thread the ribbon around the outside and and Sportacus why don't you bring the lilies on either side of the arch. Then we'll need the pathway decorated."

When he was done he helped Elena finish the chairs. "Elena?"

"Yes?" She said quickly.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet today."

"Yeah. I'm ok." She didn't know how to tell him that she was watching him and talking and thinking about him all the time. Especially since she didn't know why she was doing it herself. "I'm fine." She said threading the ribbon.

"Elena." He walked over to her and took her hands. "You know you can talk to me."

She smiled at him. "I'm ok. It's nothing that can't wait untill after the wedding."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She hugged him and went back to work.

"Elena?" She turned to him. He took a deep breath and was going to ask her to be his date for the wedding when-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Someone's in trouble!"

She nodded.

"I'll be back!" He flipped to the airship and headed back to Lazy Town as fast as he could.

* * *

At the sports hall, all equipment was stored, tables were set up and decorations were being hung, tied and draped. Pixel got the sound system for the music, Stephanie was decorating the chairs and tables, Stingy was making origami napkins, Ziggy and Trixie did the plates and silverware.

Bessie was on the phone to Pablo and Armando about the food and music and Milford climbed the ladder and hung a disco ball from the ceiling for the dance floor.

"Wow! This looks great so far!" Stephanie commented.

"I need more silverware!" Trixie yelled.

"I got it!" Ziggy turned and ran across the room and bumped into the ladder knocking it down, leaving the mayor dangling from the disco ball.

"Whoa! Help!"

The ladder fell perfectly pinning Stephanie, Stingy and Trixie.

"Oh no!" Bessie yelled.

Pixel grabbed a chair to help the mayor and tripped over the ladder causing the chair to fly right at Bessie. She screamed and brought up her arms, guarding herself.

She braced for the chair to hit but it never did. She peeked through her arms as the chair was suspended inches from her.

"Bessie, are you alright?"

She turned to find their local superhero arrive in the nick of time. "Oh, Sportacus. Thank goodness." She relaxed.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt bubububut..." The cord to the ball gave way and the mayor dropped.

Sportacus flipped and caught the mayor just in time. "Gotcha!" He set the mayor down.

"Oh thank you, Sportacus. You're always there when we need you."

He jumped over to the kids under the ladder. "Need a little help?" He picked up the ladder freeing the kids. They happily got up and thanked him. "Well, I think Betty and Elena can do without me for a few minutes. How about I help you finish up?"

"That would be wonderful." Bessie was pleased Sportacus could lend a hand. She watched as he jumped up securing the disco ball. She didn't know how Milford talked her into having it. But after all he's done so far, it was well earned.

* * *

Betty and Elena finished setting everything up. "It looks beautiful."Betty admired their work.

"It does look wonderful." She sat down.

Betty sat down next to her. "Well, tomorrow afternoon, my sister will be married. Mrs Bessie Meanswell. Took them enough time. But he's always taken care of her. Well, perhaps we should be going."

"I guess we're all set."

They got in Betty's car and headed back to Lazy Town.

* * *

Everything was ready for the wedding tomorrow. The kids were playing in the sports field working off some pent up energy.

Elena was in Lazy Park on a bench, thinking. Sportacus noticed her and decided to find out what was wrong. "Elena, I know something is bothering you." He sat down next to her.

"It's nothing really."

"Alright. You don't mind if I exercise do you?" He dropped to the ground in front of her.

"Why would I miiiiiiiiind?!" She screamed in surprise as he lifted the bench with her on it, lifting it up and down. "Sportacus!" She let out a giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Um, bench pressing."

"Bench press- Very funny." She laughed balancing herself. "Sportacus!" She moved and jumped off. He tossed the bench up and it fell back in place.

Sportacus spun up and around and faced Elena with a hopeful look on his face. She gave in.

"Ok," she sat back down on the bench. "I don't feel like myself anymore and I don't know why. I mean, I understand but I don't know how I know what know. I don't know how to explain it. There are so many things happening so fast. It's like living an entire life time in the span of a day. And sometimes information comes to me.

Like, wondering what the color red is and then I know. But I have no...connection to it. No feeling. I remember this wonderful feeling of happiness when I arrived but it seems like it's...slipping away. Among other things are going on. Sportacus, where is that happy feeling?"

"I think I know how to help you find it." He spun around and began to sing.

'Come on, get up and move with me! You're gonna have fun just wait and see! You think you got nothin but you got it all! Before you know it you're having a ball! There are lots of things that you can do- Let's Go!'

She smiled feeling his energy. He pulled her up and they started moving and jumping around. They danced and he flipped her and spun her around. She was reconnecting with that feeling of joy for life she thought she lost. It wasn't gone, just a bit subdued.

"You can make it happen

Don't you know

So come on - Let's GO!" She jumped up and he caught her in his arms.

He was happy when he saw her smile again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" And she gave him her usual gratuitous kiss. It lasted about five seconds longer than her normal. She pulled back. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Her face beamed. "That was wonderful!" She wiggled her feet with joy.

Sportacus found his voice and smiled. "It-it was." He was momentarily confused. Was she talking about the song or the kiss?

The kids ran over from behind, cheering them. He set her back on her feet.

Bessie had a clear view of what happened from her window. She looked at the pair and shook her head. "Good heavens what's it going to take to get those two together? A large mallet?"

"Wow! Nice jump Laney!" Trixie commented.

"Yeah," Stephanie added. "That was a great dance."

They both smiled. Elena was caught in the moment. "It felt so good to be me again." She spun around. "It was just what I needed."

"Maybe you should sing and dance more."

"Stephanie, I think that's a wonderful idea." Sportacus agreed.

"Are you going to dress up tomorrow huh, Sportacus?"

"Of course! I am the best man after all."

"Guys, do you realize Bessie is gonna be married to my uncle tomorrow?" She was almost shocked it was finally happening.

"That's not all pinky. She's also gonna be your aunt."

"Miss Bessie Busybody is going to be Mrs Bessie Meanswell." Stingy commented.

"I guess in Lazy Town, anything can happen." Stephanie grinned.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bride

First I'd like to thank Magnus Scheving for creating Lazy Town. I do have fun writing with the characters. I hope those of you who have read my stories enjoyed them. Thank you.

Wedding Day-

"Oh my! Oh my!" Bessie was running around frantic with her sister on her heels.

"Bessie! I can't do your hair if you're running all over the house!"

"But I can't find my something old! Where is it?"

"Bessie, you will look like a scarecrow if you don't sit still!" She tried to grab her arm but missed.

Elena and Stephanie and Trixie ran in the room in time to see Bessie tearing apart the house. "Now what?" Trixie asked, who had refused to get dressed until the last possible moment to which Bessie was protesting. She had been watching Bessie go all over the place all morning.

"Bessie, just tell us what we can do to help." Stephanie offered.

"You must find my something old! It's missing! Ahhh! Oh no! The wedding is falling apart!"

Elena had been observing Bessie all day and while she understood she was nervous, she couldn't understand why she was this frantic. But she was there to help make things easier and she was going to her best.

"Bessie!" Betty took hold of her sister. "The wedding is not falling apart! But it will if you don't focus! Breathe!"

Trixie shook her head.

Bessie looked at her sister and started to clam down... A bit. "But what about-"

"Ap ap, ap." Her sister interrupted.

"But my-"

This time she raised a finger.

Elena stepped forward. "Bessie, why don't you tell us what you're looking for and we'll find it so you can concentrate on getting ready."

Her sister have her a stern look. "Very well. My something old. It's an old bottle of perfume. It belonged to my grandmother."

"Alright girls, look. Bessie, bathroom!" She led her out.

"Her grandmothers perfume? Is she kidding?"

"Trixie! C'mon let's split up. I'm sure we'll find it."

They searched the house and didn't find any sight of it. They sat down on the sofa, worried.

"Oh great! Bessie's going to flip." Stephanie whispered.

"I-..." Elena wrinkled her nose and made a face.

The girls looked at her then caught wind of what was making Elena's nose wrinkle. They all got up but the scent was stronger on the ground. They got on all fours and sniffed around. Which, for Stephanie and Elena, was not easy in their dresses. They all converged on the floor under a coffee table. They took a sniff and-

"Ewwww!" Trixie and Stephanie moved back while Elena bravely picked it up with two fingers, holding it at arms length with a sour face.

"Oh man!" Trixie coughed. "If she wears that to the wedding, everyone including the mayor, is going to turn tail and run!"

"We have to get rid of this." Stephanie agreed.

"Wait!" Elena spoke up still trying to escape the scent at the end of her wrist. "We can't just-" the smell was too much. "Ugh. Nevermind." She strained. "But we have to find something old and fast."

"Girls! Have you found it yet?"

They could hear her footsteps approaching. Elena tossed it to Stephanie so she could get up. If Bessie caught them on the floor in their dresses...Stephanie made a face and threw it to Trixie then got up.

Trixie caught it by the pump, which sprayed her clothes. "Oh no! Gross!" Trying to wave away the stench. She tossed it back to Elena and ran upstairs. Elena didn't know which way to go or where to get rid of it. She ran next to Stephanie who looked around and lifted up a couch cushion. Elena quickly tossed it under and the two immediately sat down as Bessie entered the room with her hair finally done.

"No. Not yet." She lied.

"What? What am I going to do?"

"Stay calm. We will find your something old." Her sister reassured.

"I have an idea! I'll be right back!" Stephanie lifted her gown and ran out. Elena awkwardly smiled.

Bessie gasped. "I forgot! I need something borrowed!"

"I know!" Elena picked up her dress and hurried out of the room.

"Oh dear."

"Bessie, everything will be fine. You're almost done."

After a few minutes Elena came back. "Here!"

Bessie opened the blue material with a black and white stripe. "Sportacus's hat?"

"Um, yeah. It's borrowed."

"I can't exactly wear it."

"Wrap it around the base of your bouquet. That should suffice." Her sister cocked her head. "Why do you have his hat?"

"Well, I, um. I took it..." Sportacus first earned Elena's trust by showing her his Elven ears. She didn't like the fact that he hid them and kept pulling it off. She didn't do it as much as she used to but, this morning she'd playfully pulled it off since he wouldn't be needing it for the wedding. "I just forgot to give it back."

"Oh." Bessie simply said.

Stephanie burst back in the door a little out of breath. She held up a coin. "This is a very old coin I found when I first came to Lazy Town. I've always considered it good luck." She handed it to her.

Bessie examined it. "An 1886 silver dollar." She took a breath. "Oh, this will be perfect. Thank you, dear."

Footsteps from the stairs were heard and all eyes turned to see Trixie in a red short sleeved gown.

"Trixie! You look great!" Stephanie walked over to her.

"Really?" She felt silly wearing a dress but the compliment made her feel good. "Well, don't get used to it. It's the only time you're gonna see me in a dress."

"Alright Bessie. We only have one thing left to do."

"The wedding dress." Bessie whispered. Bessie and her sister left the room and when they returned Bessie was in her wedding dress. "Well?"

"Bessie," Stephanie started. "You look beautiful."

"Not too shabby." Trixie added.

"You look like a bride." Elena smiled.

"Ok my dear sweet sister, let's get you married."


	5. Chapter 5 The Groom

Sportacus had managed to secure his crystal under his blue silk vest just in case. He picked up his jacket when suddenly-

Beep beep beep. "Someone's in trouble!" He draped his jacket over his arm and opened the door to hear a hysterical mayor running haphazardly through the house. "Mayor! What's wrong?"

"Sportacus I can't take the pressure!" He latched onto the heroes arms. "I can't find my tie! I can't get married without my tie! Help me!"

"Mayor, you're wearing your tie."

"What?" He reached up and felt it. "Oh thank goodness."

"But, I think you should consider pants." He pointed.

"Oh my! Sportacus, I'm so nervous. I want this to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be. Just go one step at a time. Let's finished getting you dressed." He led him back to his room.

In the living room the kids were getting antsy. They promised to keep still and out of trouble but it was becoming harder by the minute. Ziggy got up and paced, longing for a lollypop, Stingy was swiping surfaces for dust with his finger and Pixel was playing his pocket computer.

"Are people usually this crazy when they get married? Huh?"

"Well, if you want everything perfect, yes." Stingy replied. "When I have _my_ wedding, nothing will go wrong. Everything will be according to plan. And dust free." Pixel glanced up from his game and rolled his eyes.

"So, you know who you're gonna marry, Stingy?"

Stingy examined the dust on his finger and froze when Ziggy asked the question. He cleared his throat. "No, I don't, Ziggy. What I do know is this place needs to be dusted."

"What about you Pixel?"

Pixel looked up but Stingy answered the question. "You'd think he's going to marry Elena the way he plays that game all the time." He joked. Pixel was not amused.

"The Woodland Warriors game? I thought it was broken or something."

"It was. It had some missing script but I fixed it. How did you know?"

"You forgot to turn off your computer last week. Level 16. Congratulations." He said dryly.

"Well, I haven't played in a few days. I'm stuck trying to get past the door of Eldahaad."

"Can I play sometime Pixel, huh? Can I? Can? Can I?"

Just then the door opened and Stephanie bolted in heading towards her room. "Hi guys!"

Pixel's eyes followed her as she passed by in her pink gown.

"Pixel?" Ziggy said louder. "I think he zoned out."

Stephanie ran back out the door. "Bye guys!"

"Correction. I think he's gonna marry Stephanie." Stingy's comment was followed by a sofa pillow to the back of his head.

"What?" Stingy growled, picked up the pillow and threw it, missing Pixel and hitting Ziggy in the face.

"Hey!" Ziggy picked it up to throw back at Stingy but it slipped backwards and hit Pixel.

They stared at each other with glaring looks for a few seconds then simultaneously started hitting each other with the pillows. With each hit the seams slowly started to split...

Sportacus was about to help the mayor with his jacket when his crystal went off again. "Oh no! There's trouble! I'll be right back." He ran to the living room where there were feathers flying everywhere. His eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Stop!" He yelled. The boys froze. "What are you doing?"

They stood there covered in feathers matching the rest of the room. They looked down. "Sorry Sportacus."

"Well, I guess it's not too bad." He smiled. "At least it was feathers."

"Ahh! Sportacus! Oh no! Help!" The Milford ran into the living room in a panic. "Sportacus! Help! I've gained weight! I thought I was so good this week! My jacket doesn't fit! Er, what am I going to do?"

Sportacus looked at the jacket. It was definitely too small. Then he realized something. "Mayor, wait here." He left the room and returned with another jacket. "You picked up my jacket by mistake." He smiled helping him out of the jacket and into his own. "There we go. Much better."

"Oh, thank you so much, Sportacus- er, feathers?" He looked at the living room which was covered in feathers. He didn't know how to process it. He was just befuddled.

"Don't worry, we'll get it cleaned up."

"Thank you. I made myself a vow to make sure-" He let out a loud gasp! "The vows! Where are my vows?!"

"Your pocket." He smiled gently.

The mayor pulled them out of his pocket then replaced them. "The rings!"

Sportacus reached in his pocket and showed him the rings. "Anything else?"

"Eh, no, no. I think thats it."

"Don't worry mayor, the only thing we need to do now is get you married."

The mayor relaxed. "So, I'm all ready?"

Sportacus smiled. "You're all ready."


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

It was a beautiful day in the Rainbow Meadow. The guests were going to their seats. Some were Lazy Towners who were happy Bessie and the mayor were finally getting married, others close family members who heard stories about Lazy Town and its hero, and didn't believe it until they saw the airship in the distance. Armando Magnifico raised his violin and played a light tune for the rest of the guests to take their seats.

A small breeze picked up the sweet scent of the flowers. Robbie had arrived, nose twitching as the floral fragrance assaulted his senses. He sat in the isle and looked for Elena and Sportacus. He was thinking his plan to get Sportacus out of town could still work. He smiled evilly between suppressing sneezes.

The groom, best man and junior groomsmen, took their places. Armando changed to the bridal chorus. All eyes turned. The brides maids lined up. The first out was Elena. She wore a dark blue sweetheart dress with a lace embroidered bodice. Her hair up in a bun with curled strands hanging on either side.

Robbie's jaw dropped as she walked down the isle. He was mesmerized. Sportacus's eyes locked on Elena. A feeling ran through him. A feeling like he was going to melt. He could feel his heart pounding through his chest. He knew she occupied his thoughts everyday but his feelings were never as powerful as they were now. He liked her. He did have feelings for her. He had never felt like this before and was not certain how to act upon them. Perhaps he was afraid. What he knew at this moment was that he was unable to fight it anymore. Which made him more afraid.

Elena was nervous, aware that everyone was watching. She saw Sportacus looking at her. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo. The blue silk vest and bow tie picked up his eyes beautifully. Her heart raced and she couldn't look away. Something strange was happening inside her. She didn't know how to deal with these feelings. She just looked at Sportacus.

Robbie, was lost in a vision of dancing with Elena on the dance floor, was just realizing that he had feelings for her. His eyes widened as this was not in his plan. He couldn't _like_ someone. He was Robbie Rotten! 'Well, why can't he like someone?' a voice in his head argued. 'Maybe just one person. A person who makes him feel giddy-' What?! No. Robbie Rotten does _not_ feel...giddy! He folded his arms. This did not factor into his plan to get rid of Sportakook. "AHCHOO!" A sneeze escaped and Robbie bringing him back to reality.

Elena took her place opposite the groomsmen.

Stephanie started next down the isle. She wore a strap pink gown with a lace overlay. Her hair, curled in spirals around her face. Pixel stared at Stephanie. He'd never seen her so pretty. Pink was her color and she looked great. Stephanie smiled and gave Pixel an approving nod as she took her place next to Elena.

He awkwardly gave her one in turn. He had to at least admit to himself that he liked her but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. But, maybe she did. There was that night on the window sill when Armando was playing for the mayor and Bessie. Or was that just the music playing tricks? Maybe he could ask...Trixie?

Everyone was stunned as Trixie made her way down the isle in a red sleeveless v-neck gown. She was moving a little quicker than the others. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to get out of the dress. She felt funny having everyone watch her. Well, a little funny. She saw the attention she was getting. It was messing with their heads and she liked that. But she still wanted out of the dress. And more than that she wanted to get her hair back up in its pony tails. It was down and pulled back with curls. She was not into the girly stuff like Stephanie. The one thing she would not and did not negotiate were shoes. Bessie gave in and told her as long as her sneakers weren't shown, she could wear them.

Stingy and Ziggy especially took note. "Wow." Ziggy whispered. "Trixie looks real pretty in a dress. Even her hair is pretty. Is that really her Stingy? Eh, Stingy?" Ziggy looked at him when he didn't answer. He was staring at Trixie. Stingy wondered how Trixie could look so wonderful. He did prefer her usual clothing. He wasn't quite ready for her to grow up just yet. And he hoped she felt the same...for now.

Ziggy wondered 'what the heck is wrong with everyone?' All the boys were looking at the girls and- Then the light went on in his head and he gasped. Sportacus and the boys were startled and Ziggy gave an innocent apologetic look.

Bessie started down the isle with her sister at her side. She wore a beautiful lace and tulle gown with a v-neckline with lace sleeves. She looked at Milford in his tuxedo. He looked absolutely dashing. Her heart fluttered. It was very clear he was meant for her. She realized just how much she loved him. This was the happiest day of her life.

Sportacus caught sight of a familiar blue cap around the base of her bouquet. He raised an eyebrow at Elena then at the bouquet. She innocently shrugged. He found that very cute.

Milford watched the most beautiful woman coming down the isle. A woman who made his heart pound like a thousand drums beating in a tribal ceremony. He was so glad that he followed her that day, many years ago. She was absolutely radiant and in a few moments they were going to be husband and wife. She took her final steps and faced her very soon husband to be.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bessie Bertha Busybody and Milford Manfred Meanswell into holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"AHCHOO!" Robbie sneezed. Everyone turned, shocked. He looked around, noticing all eyes were on him. "What?! No! No. I, I, I wasn't objecting. I was sneezing. Um, sorry." He apologized awkwardly. "Continue." He waved his hands." Sportacus smiled lightly and shook his head.

Relieved, the minister continued.

Life together will sometimes be playful and effortless, sometimes frustrating and difficult. Each day your relationship will strengthen as you to continue to love and honor one another. Love is nurturing, listening and caring about your partner. Love lightens burdens because you divide them. Love intensifies joys, because you share them.

The bride and groom have prepared personal promises they would like to read to each other. The rings please." Sportacus handed them over.

"Bessie Busybody,

Today, I have the honor of telling you, I love you. It's been something that I have been wanting to say for a long time. I've done everything to make sure I didn't lose you from my life and now I know that's it's so I could ask you to be my wife. I make you this promise to never give you sunflowers that make you sneeze. And to do everything you please." Everyone chuckled. "I'm overjoyed that you're here with me today, and I can't wait to begin this new chapter of our lives together, to embark on new adventures with you by my side. I give you this ring as my eternal promise." He placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh...Milford." Her eyes welled up as did everyone else's. Bessie looked into Milford's eyes.

"Milford Meanswell,

Thank you for coming into my life and being a part of it for all these years. I could not imagine my life without you. I stand here before you because you make me happy and fulfilled. I have never been happier than when I am with you. I am so happy that the walk we took to this very meadow all those years ago, would come full circle to bring us here now, to join our lives.

I make you this promise, when ever I shop to buy what we can afford and to keep you busy so you will never get board." Milford's eyes widened and everyone let out another chuckle. "I can't wait to start anew with a man I love more than anyone in my life. I look forward to the rest of our lives together. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, now and forever." She placed the ring on his finger. They held hands and gazed in each other's eyes.

Elena found herself getting misty eyed. She was doing what she could to hold back tears. There was too many new emotions too fast. Sportacus looked at her, as he had been since she walked up the isle, and gave her an 'it's ok' look.

"Friends, we have joined here today with Bessie Busybody and Milford Meanswell as an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live their lives as one. In the presence of everyone here, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They leaned in for their first kiss, uninterrupted.

"AHCHOO!" Robbie rubbed his nose.

Milford stopped short distracted by the sneeze but, Bessie took hold of his vest and pulled him in and passionately kissed his lips as his wife.

Everyone cheered. The bride, groom and wedding party marched out with the music. Robbie stood up as they passed.

"I was very good during the wedding but," He rubbed his hands together. "no one said anything about the reception..."


	7. Chapter 7 The Reception pt 1

The Reception part 1

The guests assembled while the photographer was taking photos of the wedding party. Robbie had arrived at the sports hall. He felt a little out of place as he was not a socializing sort of fellow. As soon as he entered someone grabbed his hand and shook it hard.

"Well, hello there! You must be that Rotten fellow Milford's told me about!" Robbie's entire body shook. Even after his hand was released. "I'm Buford Bustmore! Millie's cousin! You name it, I sell it! Everything from nose plugs and foot mops to umbrellas for your shoes! Yessir!" He flipped Robbie his card.

"Foot mops?" Robbie questioned taking the card.

"Atta boy! I knew something would get your attention. They are slippers that have mop sponges on the feet so you can skate around and clean your floor! No more bending over breaking your back, eh!" He patted Robbie so hard on the back, he almost fell over. Robbie, in a way, admired his laziness but, his inventions were way off base.

"Is there a market for foot umbrellas?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh yes! Especially in Europe!"

"Hm, well, I'd better be going. I'm sure you have a lot of people to meet." Then he got an idea. "In fact...have you met our town hero, Sportacus?" He said with an evil smile.

"Oh yes! Millie told me about him!"

"Yes. And I'm sure he'd love to hear about you foot mops. He has a big airship." Robbie pointed to it. "And he loves to move when he cleans."

"Thank you, my boy! Where is the sporty fellow?"

"I believe he's out there getting pictures taken. He's the one in the blue vest."

"Well, alrighty then! I'll just get a drink and head out! A pleasure to meet ya!" He left for the bar.

Robbie smiled. "He'll keep Sportaflop occupied and I'll keep Laney occupied. Mmm, horse do overs. A perfect food for an evil plan..."

Outside-

The photographer was taking more photos in LazyTown by a new fountain that was installed by the shops. He started with the bride and groom.

Sportacus now had an opportunity to talk to Elena. He took a deep breath and walked over. Just as he was about to take his final steps in to talk-

"Hello, there Mr Sporty fella! The names Buford Bustmore! You name it, I sell it! He shook Sportacus's hand with gusto which Sportacus had no problem handling. In fact, Sportacus shook back the same. "Woha! That's quite a shake you got there fella! I'm Millie's cousin." Sportacus looked confused. "Uh, the groom."

"Oh, nice to meet you." He looked and saw Elena talking with Stephanie and Trixie, who was uncomfortably shifting in her dress.

"So, I hear you got a big airship up there!"

"Yes, I do." He said politely

"Well, lemme tell ya son, the best thing you can do is clean those floors in style. I have a pair of foot mops in my car that would just do ya!"

He did a double take. "Foot mops? What are foot mops?"

"A revolutionary new way of cleaning floors, my boy!" He gave Sportacus a hearty slap on the back, surprising him. "I hear ya like to move around when you clean. That Rotten fellow recommended you for a pair."

Sportacus looked at Buford. "Did he now?" He looked and saw Robbie was now talking to Elena further back from the rest of the group. He pursed his lips.

"Yup! I could give you a demonstration, if ya like. We could go right to your airship."

"Uh, that's ok. I really think I'm all set."

"How about nose plugs? You must swim a lot."

Sportacus looked at Elena. "I do swim but, I have no need of nose plugs."

Milford saw his cousin talking to Sportacus and gasped. "Oh no! Buford is talking to Sportacus! He's going to try to sell him...something! I have to stop him!"

"That's ok. I'll get some more photos of me." She said giggling sweetly.

Milford rushed over to his cousin and Sportacus. "Oh, hello Buford. How are you doing?"

"Millie! How are ya! I was just telling Sporty-o here how to make is life easier."

Sportacus was relieved when the mayor came over. "Ah, now Buford. You promised, no shop talk on my wedding day."

"But Millie, there is a smorgasbord of business to be had."

"Please Buford. You promised."

"Oh alright. Keep your britches on. We'll talk another time, Sporty-o."

"I-it was nice to meet you." Buford gave him his customary slap on the back which surprised him, then he headed back inside.

"I owe you a few. I figure after all this times you've rescued me, I could return the favor. Oh, I hope he didn't bother you, Sportacus."

"It's ok. He is quite an outgoing fellow."

"Eh, yes to say the least. I'd better get back to Bessie. We should make our way inside soon."

Sportacus looked over where Robbie was talking to Elena. She was laughing at something he was saying. He liked it when she was happy and he wanted to make her happy. Did she like Robbie the way he liked her? One thing was clear. Robbie was going to great lengths to be alone with her. And he was doing a good job.

He walked over.

"Hello Elena. Hello _Robbie_. I had an interesting talk with the mayors cousin." He shot a look at Robbie, letting him know he knew what he did.

Elena was standing with Robbie and Sportacus and suddenly everything went quiet. She tried to reach out for Sportacus but she couldn't move. "Sportacus?" But nothing came out of her mouth.

"Oh, not yet dear."

"Who are you? What do you want?" She thought as something brushed across her back giving her chills.

"Not yet."

"Oh, heh heh, really. He seems like a nice fellow."

As Robbie was awkwardly stammering, Sportacus noticed fear on Elena's face.

"Elena." He waved his hand in front of her face.

"What's going on?" Robbie demanded.

"Elena!" He put his hands on her shoulders. She blinked several times and snapped out of it.

"Sportacus?"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I need some water."

"I'll get it!" Robbie took off.

She grabbed his arm. "I think it was that nightmare happening. Sportacus, I think it wants you. What's happening?"

"I don't know. I wish we knew more. Are you sure you're ok?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm fine." When that something brushed across her back, it sent a chill through her. The truth was, she was fine with Sportacus next to her.

Robbie rushed back, out of breath, with Elena's water. "Here-you-are, my dear."

She took a few sips. "Thank you."

"All-done?"

"Um, I guess."

"Great!" He took the glass, and threw the remaining water in his face then passed out.

"Robbie." Sportacus bent over and leaned him against a nearby tree.

The photographer came over. "Can I get some pictures of you two over by the fountain?"

He looked at Elena, who nodded.

"By the way, I haven't had a chance to tell you," he took a deep breath. "How beautiful you look."

She could feel the blood rushing to her face. She looked down shyly. "Um...thank you. S-so do you." She was glad when they reached the fountain. She was unsure how to respond. There were so many new emotions happening and the strange happenings going on with her were adding to her being overwhelmed. She was going to talk to Sportacus about everything at some point.

The photographer had them do different poses for the pictures. Arm in arm, cheek to cheek, and a few other lightly romantic poses.

Off by the entrance to the sports hall, Milford was questioning his new bride."My new loving wife, are you, ahem, interfering?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Milford. I'm simply giving a nudge in the direction they will end up in anyway." And she headed inside. Milford followed his wife with a troubled, "Oh my."


	8. Chapter 8 The Reception pt 2

Pleasantries past and it was time for the newlyweds first dance. Robbie had woken up and was still finding ways of cutting Sportacus off from being with Elena.

Sportacus had to admit, Robbie was getting more creative. Anything from finding ways to get the kids to interrupt or getting someone needing him to telling him his airship was drifting away.

Robbie was trying to think of what else he could do.. It was getting harder to keep them apart. People were getting up to dance. He saw Sportacus talking to Elena.

"Oh no! He's going to ask her to dance. What do I do?" He snuck over behind them, eyes going to the left and right as he fished for some way to stop Sportacus.

"So, Elena," Sportacus pulled slightly on his collar. "Would you-"

"Sportacus, your shoe is untied."

"Oh, thank you." As soon as he looked down, noticing his shoe was fine, Robbie had scooped up Elena on the dance floor. He glared at Robbie.

Elena, surprised, was now on the dance floor with Robbie. Robbie was moving around and but, she was not moving very much. He stopped.

"Is there something wrong, my dear?"

She looked embarrassed. "I can't dance. I mean, I can dance, but I can't dance."

"Oh. I did not know that. Well, I can show you some moves."

Stephanie approached Sportacus. "Robbie's been with Laney since we got here.

"I know. He's been doing a good job making sure of that."

"But Sportacus, you're a superhero." She smiled sweetly. "Wait here and just be ready." He unfolded his arms and became curious as she headed to the dance floor.

Stephanie went over to Robbie and Elena and watched with her finger on her chin, as he was showing Elena dance moves.

Robbie saw her out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You're doing it wrong."

He leaned over. "I'm fine. Go away."

She grabbed his arm and whispered. "Don't you want to get the right moves so you don't look foolish? Trust me. I'm a dancer." He was going to dismiss her comment and stood back up then she pulled him back down. "You don't want to make HER look foolish do you?"

He thought about it and he didn't want that. He looked at Elena. "Could you stay right here for a few minutes? Pinky needs my attention." He scowled and pointed for Stephanie to lead the way.

Elena had no idea what was going on. Sportacus did a couple of flips and was in front of Elena. "Hello. Uh, would you care to dance?" He asked nervously.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. Sportacus looked disappointed. "It's ok." He turned to leave.

"No! No." She grabbed his arm. "It's not that I don't want to dance. I, it's just...I can't dance. Not real dancing anyway."

His spirits were lifted again. "Oh. Well, I think I can help. Follow my lead." He took her hands and started slow and within minutes she was dancing. "You catch on quick." He smiled.

"This is fun!" She exclaimed. She was beaming. "How do you know how to dance?"

"Well, I only know a couple of dances for special occasions." He admitted. They were both quiet as the music slowed. Sportacus became a bit more nervous. "Ah...we need to" He cleared his throat. "stand little bit closer."

She looked in his eyes. "Ok." She said softly.

Bessie and Milford were dancing and he suddenly had the feeling he was not leading. "Er, uh, Bessie? Where are you up to?" He saw they were getting closer to Sportacus and Elena. He also noticed the music had a nice blend of Armando's violin music.

"Oh, my love." He said worriedly. "We seem to be on a collision course with Sportacus." Bessie grumbled and moved around. "Now, Laney." She smiled and when she was close enough she gave her a small bump pushing her closer into Sportacus.

"Oh sorry, dears." And she danced away.

Sportacus, now holding Elena close as they danced, closed his eyes and unconsciously smelled her hair. It almost smelled like grapes. Perfectly scented grapes.

Elena decided to put all the thoughts about how overwhelmed she was, with all the emotions she was feeling, to rest for the moment. She wanted to be right where she was. In his strong arms. She sunk into him.

He felt her arms around him. He was not only getting lost in the scent of hair, he was getting lost in her. It felt wonderful. He stepped back and looked at her.

Outside-

Robbie was pacing impatiently. "These aren't dance steps! You expect me to-" He spun on his heel. "You? Arg, that was rotten, even for you!" He marched back in and saw Sportacus and Elena looking at each other. "No!"

"Oh, Milford." She shook his lapel as she watched them. "This is it." She whispered anxiously. She watched as they looked in each other's eyes. Bessie quietly squealed. They moved closer. Bessie watched with anticipation. "You can do it." She whispered. Sportacus leaned into kiss her-

"And now we have the cake cutting ceremony! Where is the bride and groom?" Robbie Rotten announced over the microphone. Bessie smiled intensely at Robbie who dropped the microphone and bolted out.

Sportacus and Elena pulled back, blushing. "Would you excuse me." She went outside.

Sportacus decided to have a talk with Robbie. He took off in the direction, following him.

Elena walked to the playground and sat on a swing. She fanned her face with her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this. No, I can't..." She stood up and paced. "No, I can. I'll talk to Sportacus tomorrow. I think."

She sat back down and leaned her head against the chain of the swing. She closed her eyes to relax and she was back on the dance floor, in his arms. She smiled. She could feel his arms around her. She opened eyes. It was happening again. Thoughts of him were occupying her mind. "I'll just relax. I'll be fine. I'll calm done here, then go back. I'm good. Yeah." She relaxed her mind and calmed herself down. Then she got up and went back to the party.

Sportacus was looking for Robbie, who was doing a good job avoiding him. After a half hour he gave up and went back inside. There would be other opportunities. He looked around for Elena. He wanted to talk to her. He needed to.


	9. Chapter 9 The Reception pt3 fini

(I cannot thank Magnus enough for creating LazyTown and everyone in it! I hope you have all enjoyed reading as I have writing. Thanks for reading. Please let me know how I'm doing.)

The DJ announced it was time to throw the bouquet. Bessie scooped up her bouquet and went to the center of the floor. "Alright girls! Everyone gather round" Bessie said in a very cheery voice. "Let's go! Hurry, hurry!"

Elena opened the door and walked in. Bessie turned around and got ready for the throw. Elena slowly walked over wondering why the women were gathered. She was going to ask when she saw the bouquet coming right at her face and caught it before it hit. There were Aw's and yays. She had a nervous grin.

Bessie went over to Milford and handed him the garter. "Ok, ok, all the men come up to the dance floor." The DJ announced.

"C'mon, Sporty-o pal! Let's get to see who's going to put the garter on the gal!"Buford hooked Sportacus's arm and pulled him up with the rest of the men.

Robbie knew this was his chance. If he caught the garter it would convince Sportaloser that Elena was not meant for him and leave town forever. He tiptoed behind the men, watching the direction the garter might fly in. The mayor kept moving right and left and Robbie moved right and left then right and left.

The mayor was taking secret signals from his wife and getting very confused.

Left, right, left, right. Finally, he just expanded hard and let it fly.

Robbie was excited. "I got it! I got-" Sportacus turned and faced Robbie who looked in terror as Sportacus eyed him. Sportacus took a step forward, forcing Robbie to go backward. Then Sportacus held the garter up once it fell in his hand. Robbie tried to protest but couldn't finish a sentence.

"What is going on? What does all this mean?" Elena asked Betty.

"Ah, well the ones who catch the garter and bouquets are the ones to get married next. You will go to the middle of the room and he will put the garter on your leg."

Elena laughed uncomfortably. "What?"

They pulled up a chair and summoned Elena and Sportacus. He leaned over and whispered to the mayor and when he responded, Sportacus looked surprised. He straightened up and walked over. Elena sat down and nervously lifted her dress and brought her leg forward. Sportacus, as bravely as he could, slid the garter up her leg with ohhhhhs from the men. Sportacus looked at Elena letting her know he was just as embarassed.

Bessie was happy. "Come Milford. Let's thank our guests for coming."

Robbie was outside grumbling. He'd done everything he could and he still was no closer to getting Sportacus out of town. He sat down on a bench outside the sports hall and thought.

"Elena can I talk to you outside?" She nodded and they headed outside.

The kids were in the sports field playing. Elena and Sportacus were now outside and headed for Lazy park. Robbie saw them and spied closer.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Then Sportacus cleared his throat.

He was just gonna kiss her. Too much has been getting in between them. A look came across his face. He was just gonna do it. He was gonna kiss her. Just do it. He told himself.

"What? No? He can't. I have to do something!" Robbie was not sure what he was going to do but he had to stop it. He came from around the corner.

Sportacus closed his eyes and moved in. Nothing was going to get between them this time. Robbie jumped between and opened his mouth to say 'no' when he was met by a pair of lips on his.

Elena was surprised when Robbie jumped in front of her. She cocked her head to the side and looked around Robbie. Her jaw dropped.

Sportacus stopped and well, it didn't feel like it should. He opened his eyes and there was Robbie. He sprang backwards, stunned. This was not the way it was supposed to go. "ROBBIE?!"

Robbie, mortified, shouted "Ah! I've got Sportakook all over my lips!" He was wildly wiping and spitting. He ran away heading back to his lair shouting all the way.

Elena put her hands over her mouth and turned away. Sportacus noticed Elena. "Elena? Are you alright?" She waved a hand back. Was she upset? She didn't think he liked Robbie that way, did she? It looked like she was crying.

He turned her to face him and she was not crying. It was just the opposite. As soon as she saw him and hearing Robbie's shouts ring through Lazy Town, she burst out laughing.

She bent over hugging her stomach before sinking to the ground. She was laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

Sportacus folded his arms and in his Icelandic accent spoke. "Not funny." Which made her laugh more and louder.

The kids heard her laughs from the sports field. They got curious and headed over. She had a very infectious laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny, huh?"

"Nothing!" Sportacus said flatly. They heard Robbie yelling something they couldn't understand, off in the distance.

Every time Elena tried to clam down, she started up again. "I can't stop laughing!" She squeaked because she was laughing hard.

After a few minutes a grin came across Sportacus's face. Before long the kids started laughing and soon Sportacus gave in and laughed. It seemed Robbie _would_ do anything to get between he and Elena. After a half hour she calmed down with momentary laps of giggles. They didn't get their talk but everyone went home happy. Except for one person...

"Blah!" He wiped his lips again. Then he gasped, as he got a big piece of cake to help wash the Sportacus off his mouth. He walked to the center of the room. "What if I get taste for sports candy and want to start exercising?! AHH! I need my cake!" And as he ran to his orange chair, he slipped and fell face first in his cake. "It's just not my day." He licked the cake off his lips. "Ah. That's better."


End file.
